Sweater Weather
by Cosopepapenes
Summary: Cartman y Kyle están en la playa. Hace demasiado frío para él allí. [SONGFIC] [Kyman (Kyle activo, Cartman pasivo)] Advertencias: Oneshot / Lime.


Holi. _(:'3JL)_  
Una pizca de inspiración vino a mi mente a altas horas de la madrugada (SONCASILASCINCOAYUDA), y necesitaba escribirlo. Sí, es mi primer intento de "songfic" (o algo así), aunque esto es un one-shot ldafjkf.

La canción se llama "Sweater Weather" y es de The Neighbourhood. Ésta canción es mi segunda favorita luego de R.I.P 2 My Youth, por lo que espero no haberla cagado. ; w ;

Con respecto a mis otros fanfics, los continuaré. Al de KittyCartman ya tengo el cap 12 hecho, y en el de Omegle tengo unas cuantas ideas sueltas.

En fin, que lo disfruten, ¡espero sus reviews! Los adoro, bai. （ ´∀｀）

* * *

 _Because it's too cold for you here_

 _(Porque es muy frío para ti aquí)_

 _And now, so let me hold both your hands_

 _(Y ahora, así, déjame sujetar tus manos)_

 _In the holes of my sweater_

 _(En los agujeros de mi sueter)_

 ** _. . ._**

 _All I am is a man_

 _(Todo lo que soy es un hombre)_

 _I want the world in my hands_

 _(Quiero el mundo en mis manos)_

Cartman y Kyle estaban sentados en la costa. El segundo mantenía entre sus brazos al castaño, quien había olvidado su suéter en casa. Durante la noche el clima se tornaba frío, casi helado, y no había manera de abrigarlo. Kyle suspiró; Cartman bufó. Se acomodó entre sus brazos, mirando hacia el amplio e infinito océano. Enterró sus pies en la húmeda arena. Se dejó perder en sus pensamientos que florecían en la oscuridad del ambiente. Voló en ellos. Kyle también.

 _I hate the beach_

 _(Odio la playa)_

 _But I stand_

 _(Pero permanezco)_

 _In California with my toes in the sand_

 _(En California con mis pies en la arena)_

El judío, con delicadeza se separó unos escasos centímetros del menor, quien se había acomodado perfectamente entre sus piernas. Se quitó su abrigo, su único y mísero abrigo, para tendérselo a su pareja. Puede que no le quedara muy bien, obviamente se le era pequeño para su talle, pero era suficiente con que simplemente se cubriera su espalda. Realmente no quería que se enfermara.

 _Use the sleeves of my sweater_

 _(Usa las mangas de mi suéter)_

Eric se mostró sorprendido ante el gesto, y acomodó las mangas en sus hombros, procurando cubrirlos bien. Volteó para darle un pequeño beso en las comisuras de los labios de su pareja, para luego sonreír con gusto. Kyle correspondió a cada tacto, y aprovechó verle para acariciar su mejilla con la mayor delicadeza que podía ofrecer. Cartman decidió darle la espalda al mar para admirar al judío; a su judío.

 _Let's have an adventure_

 _(Tengamos una aventura)_

 _Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_

 _(Mi cabeza en las nubes, pero permanezco en la tierra)_

 _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

 _(Toca mi cuello y yo tocaré el tuyo)_

 _You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

 _(Tú en esos cortos shorts de tiro alto, oh)_

Rodeó con sus manos el cuello del pelirrojo. Él le apegó a su cuerpo sosteniéndole desde su cintura. No requerían palabras para amarse, era suficiente con verse, tocarse, sentirse. Eric a medida que más se apegaba al cuerpo ajeno, iba dejando un hermoso rastro de besos que se extendían desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su clavícula derecha. Kyle mantenía su cabeza de lado para darle el espacio que necesitaba.

 _Oh, she knows what I think about_

 _(Oh, ella sabe lo que estoy pensando)_

 _And what I think about_

 _(Y lo que estoy pensando)_

 _One love, two mouths_

 _(Un amor, dos bocas)_

 _One love, one house_

 _(Un amor, una casa)_

 _No shirt, no blouse_

 _(Sin camisa, sin blusa)_

 _Just us, you find out_

 _(Sólo nosotros, te das cuenta)_

El castaño le dirigió la vista para vigilar cada reacción que obtenía al darle tanta atención a un punto tan delicado en él. El pelirrojo mordía su labio inferior, tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su mano se había dirigido automáticamente a los sedosos cabellos de Cartman, quien sonrió satisfecho, casi hasta relamiéndose de lo complacido que estaba. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. Ambos sabían qué significaba. Ambos se necesitaban en ese momento.

 _Nothing I really want to tell you about, no_

 _(No hay nada que realmente quiera decirte, no)_

 _No necesitaban las palabras para saberlo._

 _Because it's too cold for you here_

 _(Porque hace demasiado frío aquí para ti)_

 _And now, so let me hold both your hands_

 _(Y ahora, así, déjame sujetar tus manos)_

 _In the holes of my sweater_

 _(En los agujeros de mi suéter)_

Ambos se anhelaban mutuamente y de la misma manera; no tenían problemas en reconocerlo, simplemente el ambiente se había creado a la perfección. Eric llevó sus manos hacia el cuello contrario nuevamente, intentó sentarse lo más cerca posible de su pareja, quien también le abrazó y juntó sus labios contra los del neonazi para unirlos en un fogoso beso. Automáticamente las manos de Kyle se deslizaron hasta la cadera del menor, y aún más, hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Sin siquiera tener un tiempo para pensarlo, apretó estos con todo el deseo que podía tener en ese momento. Eric se quejó en la boca ajena.

Sus alientos seguían juntos, mezclados, indefinibles.

Kyle se separó otra vez y con la misma delicadeza de antes, lo apartó usando sus dígitos de su diestra, apoyándolos con cuidado sobre el pecho ajeno. Eric no quería, pero sabía que las palabras ya eran necesarias en ese momento. Tal vez sí había algo que decir.

 _Before I may just take your breath away_

 _(Antes de que pueda dejarte sin aliento,)_

 _I don't mind because now I might to say_

 _(no me importa, porque ahora quizás tenga que decir,)_

Kyle, antes de romper el bello contacto totalmente, depositó otros suaves besos cercanos a la oreja de Cartman, quien se estremeció de gusto entre sus brazos por una última vez. El judío apartó sus labios para decir algo, pero no fue muy necesario, pues Eric ya se había levantado de la húmeda arena, y ahora ambos estaban yendo presurosos a la cálida y hogareña cabaña en la que se quedaban temporalmente

 _Sometimes the silence guides your mind_

 _(algunas veces el silencio guía tu mente,)_

 _So move to a place so far away_

 _(así que muévete a un lugar tan lejano,)_

No perdían el tiempo. Habían cerrado la puerta con la llave que le habían dejado, Kyle la había cerrado atrás de sí, el robusto tomó la delantera al ir directo a la habitación con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa libidinosa, que, ciertamente, era especial. Kyle no se hizo esperar. Ambos se echaron en la cama. Cartman bajo el cuerpo de Broflovski. Los dos se miraban a los ojos. Kyle mordía su labio inferior, Cartman mantenía sus pupilas fijas en la mirada ajena. Estaban seguros, siempre lo estuvieron.

Eric se quitó su camisa. Kyle hizo lo mismo. Sus distancias cada vez eran menores, sus respiraciones se juntaban nuevamente hasta hacerse una sola, sus latidos estaban acompasados.

 _The goosebumps start to race_

 _(los escalofríos empiezan a correr)_

 _The minute that my left hand_

 _(en el momento en el que mi mano izquierda)_

 _Meets your waist_

 _(se encuentra con tu cintura,)_

El pelirrojo con suavidad llevó su diestra hacia el torso desnudo de Eric, moviéndola con cuidado hacia cada rincón que podía tocar. Su hombro, su clavícula, sus costados, su ombligo, hasta que finalmente llegó a su cintura y cadera. Sintió como le daban escalofríos. Levantó su vista hacia él.

 _And then I watch your face_

 _(y entonces veo tu rostro,)_

 _Put my finger on your tongue because you love to taste, yeah_

 _(pongo mi dedo sobre tu lengua porque te encanta saborearlo, sí)_

Sonrió. En la cama era uno de los lugares en los que más se dedicaba a sonreír, totalmente satisfecho de sus propias acciones. Orgulloso de la reacción que logró causar en Cartman, dirigió su mano izquierda hacia el rostro ajeno, la dejó llevar por su mejilla hasta llegar a esos carnosos y rojizos labios que tanto le gustaban. Sin pedir un permiso, introdujo su índice en su boca, permitiendo que lo saboreara como se le diera la gana. Conocía que le encanta, conocía que lo volvía loco.

 _This heart's a door_

 _(este corazón es una puerta,)_

 _Everyone the other be touched is for_

 _(preparada para ser tocada por el de otro.)_

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Con la mano que acariciaba anteriormente la cintura de su novio fue a desabrochar su pantalón rápidamente. Eric se dejaba hacer, mientras se aferraba deseoso de los omóplatos de su contrario, clavando sus uñas levemente.

Dirigió su vista a la ventana sin cubrir por las cortinas, pero cerrada por el reluciente cristal. Las gotas empezaban a caer, el ruido en las tejas se hacía notar cada vez más, pero el calor de la chimenea y el suyo propio se les era suficiente. De nuevo dirigió sus pupilas a las ajenas. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo mover sus cabellos, cuando Kyle adentró su mano hacia su ropa interior, agarrando su miembro semi-erecto, a la vez en la que sus labios besaban, anhelantes, su lóbulo. Unos sutiles y deliciosos gemidos nacieron de la boca de Eric. Kyle aprovechó eso, sacó su dedo de la boca de él y lo llevó cerca de su ombligo, trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de éste. Él se estremecía como una mujer. Cartman estaba avergonzado.

 _Inside this place is warm_

 _(Aquí, dentro, está caliente,)_

 _Outside it starts to pour_

 _(fuera empieza a llover con fuerza.)_

 _Coming down_

 _(Descendiendo)_

 _One love, two mouths_

 _(Un amor, dos bocas)_

 _One love, one house_

 _(Un amor, una casa)_

 _No shirt, no blouse_

 _(Sin camisa, sin blusa)_

 _Just us, you find out_

 _(Sólo nosotros, te das cuenta)_

 _Nothing I really want to tell you about, no_

 _(No hay nada que realmente quiera decirte)_

 _Because it's too cold for you here_

 _(Porque hace demasiado frío para ti aquí)_

 _And now, so let me hold both your hands_

 _(Y ahora, así, déjame sujetar tus manos)_

 _In the holes of my sweater_

 _(En los agujeros de mi suéter)_

Y es que no importaba nada.

Ambos se comprendían a la perfección sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

Dentro, el chisporroteo del fuego en las leñas se escuchaba.

Afuera, el sonido de las gotas al estrellarse contra el suelo cubría todo el lugar.

Y ellos, simplemente se abrazaban, vencidos en el sueño, con el suéter caído y desparramado en el suelo.


End file.
